The Starlay Cult
by karebear8789
Summary: Buffy gets a new "tattoo" and someone new gets a new knowledge of things they dont want to know about
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters of incedences of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to me. I am not trying to make a profit from this...please dont sue me!! Kayla is my character and if you would like to borrow her and return her with all of her body parts and blood in tact, please email me and ask.  
  
SECRETS  
"She's fine. She'll keep my secret." Buffy said as she slowly walked around the library with Giles.   
"Buffy you have to think of the consequences that would occur if she should, how do I say, spill her guts to someone? Have you thought about what would happen to you?" Giles gently scolded Buffy.  
"Sure I've thought about that! Kayla won't tell anyone! Believe me, shes trustworthy."  
"Who's trustworthy?" Kayla Thompson said as she entered the dusty library with Willow.  
"Umm, well, I mean, Buffy?" Giles stuttered nervously as Kayla stared at him.  
"We were just talking about how you could keep my secret without getting me in trouble, right?" Buffy asked Kayla.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK TO THAT NIGHT AT THE CEMETARY  
  
As Buffy slowly crept through the cemetary on patrol, she felt as she was being watched. She couldn't quite figure out by who or what though. Just as she made the turn around a mausaleum a big, burly, ex- football player vamp jumped out and attacked her.  
She jumped back at the same time her right leg shot out and caught the vamp across the jaw. He grabbed Buffy's leg and twisted it around causing her to go flying across the ground losing her stake. As the vampire stopped to grin cynicaly Buffy did a back flip off the grass and landed in front of the vampire, grabbed his neck and twisted, knocking him out so she could retrieve her stake and kill him for good.  
As Buffy dusted off her new suede jacket she noticed the new girl from her history class standing among the bushes. *How am I going to explain sticking a stick in some guy and him just going poof?!* Buffy thought as she walked over to the girl.  
As she slowly approached the girl, she stepped out of the bushes cautiously and stood back from Buffy.  
"Who..who..i mean..what are you!" Kayla asked.  
"Aren't you the new girl in my history class?"Buffy asked trying to avoid what Kayla was going to ask.  
"Yeah...but first..are you the new slayer?" Kayla said as she inspected Buffy.  
"Ok wow! What did you say?!" Buffy spazed as she heard what Kayla asked her.  
"I said are you the new slayer? You know..the chosen one who goes out in the night and slays vampires and other nastys." Kayla said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BACK AT THE LIBRARY  
  
  
As Buffy and Kayla talked quietly about how and who Buffy was, Angel walked into the library looking as if he had just seen a ghost.  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?! Your'e supposed to be in L.A., remember?" Buffy practically shouted jumping out of the old leather seat.  
"I need to talk to Giles." Angel said as he walked sternly into his office.  
Giles' office was full of old demonic books about vampyres and a history of all slayers. His desk was bare except for paperwork and an old watchers' diary he had been studying. When Angel stepped in, Giles jumped up stunned at seeing the old friend.   
"Angel! Um, hmm, excuse me but whats wrong?" Giles asked while clearing his throat and shutting the diary as conspicuasly as possible.  
"You don't have to worry about whats been written in that, Giles. I already know and thats why I'm here." Angel explained talking quietly so Buffy wouldn't hear them.  
"You do?"  
"There was an Amorphous demon that attacked me last night and said that the slayer of the century,Buffy, would die tommorow night. All I have to say is that as long as I'm alive she is too." Angel said while unconsiously twirling his Claddagh ring around his finger.  
"Angel, Buffy is right outside this door. She can hear you. She already knew about the Amourphous demon. She also still loves you and wouldn't let you die for her. In about 10 seconds, shes going to barge in here and demand that you go back to your quiet life in L.A. and leave her to her destiny. You know its true and I also know that you still have feelings for her or you wouldnt be here." Giles said in his old English accent while Buffy did as he predicted and threw open the door and glared at Angel.  
"Giles, could you excuse us please?" Buffy said while staring at Angel.  
Giles walked towards the door and tried to avoid Angel's eyes. When he got back into the library he saw Willow and Kayla standing there. He could tell by their faces that they knew that something was wrong and Buffy would be pissed by tonight. Giles really didnt want to have to tell them that their dear friend would die by midnight.   
"Hey, was it just me or did Angel just walk into your office?" Willow exclaimed as she jumped around searching for a cross just in case.   
"Yes, that was Angel. He and umm Buffy have some talking to do. Why don't the three of us go out and get some Crispy Creme Doughnuts?" Giles said almost absentmindedly while grabbing his old, dusty, brown jacket and car keys.  
Back in Giles' office, Buffy and Angel stood in front of each other with the old love and hatred they have always shared. Buffy was wearing her favorite pair of tight blue jeans with a red and black strappy v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. Her lover was standing beside the door in all black with a worried glance towards Buffy. Angel was so scared that this might be the last time he would ever see her.   
"Buffy--" Angel said before he was interrupted.  
"You know, Angel, I'm really REALLY not in the mood for another one of your 'Im-here-for-your-own-good-and-safety' talks. I have had a lousy day and the sight of you waltzing back into the library like you never left me is just some ridiculous idea that I'm going to sit here and listen to whatever kind of bullshit you have to once again try to be Mr. Cryptic Man. I gave up all of that a long time ago when the man I loved left me. So dont even say a word. Just turn around and leave." Buffy said as the tears silently fell down her rose cheeks.   
"Oh, Buffy! I never meant to hurt you like this. Im not here to give you any kind of talk. I just, well, what I wanted to say is that I still love you with all of my heart and soul. I--" Angel said wanting so bad to walk over and gather the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his arms and love her once again.  
As the two star-crossed lovers stood staring at eachother, the Amorphous Demon burst in the library doors and growled. It was a scaly green with black splotches all over his body. He had horns that were bigger than a longhorn and was carrying a body bag with a huge sword. When he walked past the computer on the checkout counter he knocked it over and shattered it.   
"RRAAAWWWRRR! I need a slayer!" It growled at the top of its voice.  
Back in Giles' office Buffy and Angel looked outside and then at eachother.  
"1..2..3..go!" They both whispered to eachother and then ran out and started attacking the demon.  
Buffy hurled herself at the demon and did a roundhouse kick to his jaw. At the same time Angel was running to his back and grabbed his neck and pulled him away from Buffy. Buffy ran towards him at the same time Angel jumped in front of the demon and fought Buffy off of him.  
"What the hell do you think your'e doing Angel?!" Buffy yelled as she dodged the demon.  
"Buffy run!" Angel yelled as him and the demon each fought to stay away from the slayer.   
As Buffy ran back into the fight the demon threw a punch across her jaw and knocked her out cold. While Buffy laid there in the middle of the library Angel fought the demon for his true loves life. The demon knocked Angel on his back and kicked him in the head at the same time while Angel reached for the table leg. He pulled himself up just as it drew out his sword and arched it for Angels head. Angel grabbed the table and hit the demon on the head knocking the sword free. He picked up the sword and cut off its head. 


	2. The Starlay Cult Pt 2

PART 2  
  
Angel dropped the sword and ran over to Buffy to make sure that she was alright. There was a purple bruise that was already coming across her jaw, but Angel knew that it would be fine by tommarow night.   
"Buffy..." he quietly whispered into her ear as Giles and Willow came running into the library hearing all the commotion.  
"What the hell happened in here?!" Giles frantically said as looking at the now decapitated demon on the floor. "Is that the, um, Amorphous Demon?"  
"Yeah, sure whatever, you want to call it, but it definitly does not go on the nice list in my book!" Buffy drawled as she came to in Angels lap.   
Angel looked down into his lover's eyes to make sure that she was ok. Just as he was about to help her up off the floor, he noticed a small star on her neck.  
"Giles, come here real quick. Sit still Buffy, Giles needs to check something." Angel frantically said as he tried to keep his voice down.  
"What's wrong?" Giles came running into the destroyed library holding the ancient book of demons.  
As Giles crouched down to where Buffy and Angel were laying he noticed the green star on her neck.   
"Oh dear!" Giles said as he jumped up and ran over to an assortment of books laying on the only standing table in the room.  
"Buffy, we may have a small problem to deal with before...." Giles was interupted by Kayla.  
"Hey, whats up?" Kayla said calmly as she walked into the room.   
Kayla slowly sauntered into the room wearing black leather pants and a green low cut top that had a chinese symbol on the front. Her long dark hair was pulled back into many little braids and then hung in a ponytail and the back of her neck. Around her neck she wore a necklace that had the same symbol that was now imprinted onto Buffy's neck.   
"Kayla, might I ask you a small little question about your necklace?" Giles calmly asked as he gingerly helped Buffy up and into one of the comfortable leather seats at the library table.   
"Sure, whats up?" Kayla said as she started to finger her star.  
"That star that you always wear around your neck. What is it for?"  
"Nothing." Kayla murmured as she turned around and ran out of the room with Buffy on her tail.  
"Whoa horsey!" Buffy yelled as she hauled butt after Kayla. "Where do you think youre going?"  
Just as Buffy jumped Kayla and threw her to the ground, Angel and Giles ran around the corner.   
"Ok, one thing that Ive learned, is that when running when asked a question, usually leads to a guilty conscious. Sooo, whats uP?" Buffy said while grinning deviously and seriously wanting to punch her for something.   
Once they got Kayla back in the library, Angel stood right behind her in case she should try anything. Buffy had gone in Giles' office to lay down on his desk and rest. Giles was sitting in a chair reading a book on the Starlay Cult and their rituals. Suddenly he jumped up and ran in his office and grabbed Buffy and told her to come here immediatly.  
"Whatever that star on your neck is...well, its going to kill you!"Giles said before he spun on Kayla. "You knew her secret. What did you do? And if you dont tell me right now then Angel is going to hurt you!"   
Angel stood behind her grinning, "Can I really?"  
Kayla sat in her chair looking very nervous. "If I tell you, will you not hurt me?"  
"Depends. What did you do?" Giles said.  
"Ok, when I found that Buffy was a whatever-slayer thingy, I thought that, well, why dont I figure out what that is. I found this book about slayers and others things and there was this chant thing that would reveal a true slayer. So I did it. I dont know anything other than that. I swear!" Kayla explained as she slowly got up and retrieved the book from her bag.  
The book was very old and had a torn leather cover. Angel walked over and took the book from her, continuing to watch her should she decide to scram. Giles took the book and very carefully laid it down on the table afraid it would disengrate before his eyes.   
"You said you got this where?" Giles mumbled dusting it off.  
"I never did say where I got it, ya old Brit!" Kayla said thrusting her hands on her hip with one of those teenage attitudes. "But, if ya really wanna know..."  
"Oh bugger Buffy! You just had to find another friend with a brat-ly attitude!" Giles said exasperatingly while eyeing Kayla. "Just tell me where you got the book!"  
"Fine. My mom. She had it on her desk with a pile of papers and some address in England, watchers' cabinent-er something?"  
"The Watchers Council?!"  
"Yeah! That was it! Howd you know that?"  
"Ohh, whats your mother's name?"  
"Caylie Royalin"  
"Ms. Royalin! She's still part of the council! Wait, wasnt she the lady that always tested the slayers for that bloody sign of the immortal one?" Giles murmured to himself while pointlessly thumbing throuhg the pages. 


End file.
